


FM(un)L

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: FML, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike's got some complaints.





	FM(un)L

Girlfriend dumped me for a bloke who isn't even human-looking, drove thirty hours straight to get back at the bitch who I think gave her the idea. Only just got there and some bloody commandos straight out of a summer blockbuster zap me with a tazer and throw me in a cell straight out of Star Trek. No Telly. Has to be the worst day ever. FML  
-notabloodynumber  
  
Every time I try to eat this bloody chip in my head shocks me. What is this, science fiction weight watchers? I'm already enviably thin. Had to grovel to ex. Got turned down. New worst day ever. FML  
-waitingforveinstopop  
  
Chained to a bathtub. Can just reach cell to text. Jeans on, can't wank. Water is dripping on my docs. Humiliated by a bunch of school children and a librarian. Just know my roots are showing. Re-defining 'worst'. FML  
-callingabloodyplumber  
  
In love with the slayer. I'm a vampire. Slayers kill vampires. No, she doesn't love me. Made sure it wasn't a spell. Again. (Don't ask.) FML!  
-yeahwearerealgetoverit  
  
Got amnesia. Attacked by goons from loan-shark. But the worst part is, got my memory back, remembered what a ball of painful sucking misery my life is. FML!  
-reallyhopinghalfofthisismadeup


End file.
